


Cracks Deeper Than Plastic

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: They aren’t lovers. There is no love lost between them.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Cracks Deeper Than Plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



They aren’t lovers. There is no love lost between them.

When Gavin pins Connor’s wrists to the wall over his head, his grip is tight enough to make synthetic skin peel back and reveal the white plastic truth beneath. Connor’s hands leave finger-shaped bruises on his hips.

Their kisses always start with clashing teeth and all too often end with the taste of blood.

There can be no love between them, no tenderness - not after what has been said and done, and to think it could ever be different would be foolish. Connor may be new to the world, but he isn’t naïve. He understands the difference between fairy tales and reality.

So he relishes in glares and snarls and eats them up and fans the flames with every pointed barb and every carefully selected chilly look. He knows how much Gavin hates to be reminded that Connor is an android – how much he hates Connor for it – and how much he hates that he only wants him all the more for it.

Connor has become good at slapping everything Gavin doesn’t want to see into his face. He never permits him to avert his eyes and Gavin doesn’t even want to, though he glares in resentment.

This is nothing like what love would be, Connor thinks.

So he carves blue and green into Gavin’s fragile human body and he permits Gavin to leave cracks that run deeper than easily quantifiable damage to his plastic casing. Gavin never needed much more than words to leave the deepest wounds on Connor.

It’s not love but it’s not hate either – or at least he doesn’t think it is. Maybe it is but if this is what hate feels like, Connor doesn’t think he could handle love.

How fortunate that they aren’t lovers.


End file.
